La cuisine de William
by Racoonims
Summary: William culpabilise, et se rend peu à peu compte qu'il n'approuve pas du tout la mentalité de Nico, son meilleur ami. ( OS sur Youtube Hero)


Heyy, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS sur Youtube Hero, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :') J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC :')

Disclaimer habituel, les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et aux Curry Club, et aucun ne m'appartient :')

D'ailleurs, si ce n'est toujours pas fait (mais dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lisez un OS du fandom xD), allez checker cette web-série, elle est super !

* * *

\- J'ai super faim, mec...

William leva les yeux de son montage, se tournant vers Nico, qui jouait à Pokémon Go sur son téléphone.

\- Tu veux qu'on se commande un truc ?

Nico secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- On est ruinés tous les deux, mec, je suis même pas sûr qu'on ait de quoi se payer un plat à emporter...

William acquiesça.

\- Bon, attends, je sauvegarde mon travail et on ira cuisiner un truc, vite fait, ça te va ?

Nico fit rapidement "oui" de la tête, et continua de jouer, attendant que William ne finisse son travail. Tourner le long métrage de l'auteur avait été très long, mais il était assez fier du résultat.

\- J'ai fini ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit en ligne !

Nico sourit, ajustant sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- Je suis sûr que le public va être content ! J'espère que ton travail aura autant de succès que le mien...

William sourit, se levant de son siège.

\- Je l'espère aussi !

La web-série de Nico, Youtube Hero, avait connu un succès fou. En effet, des noms comme ceux de Mathieu Sommet, ou Antoine Daniel, avaient su attirer l'attention du public. Les fangirls avaient fait tourné les vidéos du brun, qui avait vu sa chaine décoller. Deux mille, puis cent mille, avant d'arriver aux deux millions d'abonnés. Et tout ça pratiquement sans travail. Il adorait sa vie.

\- Bon, on cuisine quoi ?

William haussa les épaules, suivant Nico hors de la pièce. Il s'accroupit ensuite, attrapant un sachet pour préparer de la purée, dans un de ses placards, et du jambon dans son frigo. Ca conviendrait amplement...

\- Sors moi du lait, du gruyère et de l'eau, s'il te plait...

Nico apporta le tout, William se chargeant de sortir un saladier. Ils préparèrent le plat en silence, Nico étant concentré sur les doses à mélanger, et William étant accaparé par les évènements s'étant déroulés ces derniers mois.

\- C'est bon, on a plus qu'à faire passer ça quelques minutes au micro-ondes, et ça sera bon !

William acquiesça, petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres. Nico fronça les sourcils, posant sa casquette sur le plan de travail, pour venir passer la main dans ses cheveux.

\- T'es sûr que tout va bien, mec ?

William haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, c'est juste que...

Il s'arrêta de parler pour chercher les mots juste.

\- Que ?

Le regard du plus petit se porta sur le plat de purée qui tournait dans le micro-ondes. Il l'observa tourner quelques secondes, avant de répondre à la question de Nico :

\- T'es sûr que c'est bien, ce qu'on a fait, mec ?

\- William, tu vas pas recommencer !

Nico leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on a rien fait de mal ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait...

\- Je ne parle pas que de Mathieu, Nico...

Le regard du créateur de Youtube Hero s'adoucit.

\- Ah bon ?

William acquiesça.

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- C'est la façon dont tu as évolué sur Youtube qui me fait peur. Tu t'es servi de Mathieu, tu l'as ridiculisé, et ça a plu aux...

\- Ah non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est lui qui s'est servi de nous, il l'a même dit ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est... Le prendre à son propre piège... Après, si en même temps ce concept marche, ça fait d'une pierre deux coups...

William fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, tu ne devrais pas te soucier autant de la notoriété... C'est malsain, mec.

Nico haussa les épaules.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, Will', c'est pas bien grave ! Sérieusement, je crois que tu te montes un peu le bourichon pour rien, là !

William leva un sourcil devant l'expression ringarde employée par son meilleur ami, avant de se mordre la lèvre, sans cesser de fixer la purée du regard.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est pas hyper moral de se faire une notoriété juste parce que tu as fait plonger Sommet... T'aurais pu trouver un concept basé sur quelque chose de plus sain ?

\- Dis pas de conneries, mec. Tout le monde aime Nico le Cool...

\- Non, arrête avec ce nom.

Le micro-ondes les rappela à l'ordre, et c'est le plus grand qui se chargea de sortir la purée, grimaçant en se rendant compte que le saladier était bouillant. Il posa maladroitement le repas sur la table, et William sortit deux assiettes, ainsi que des verres et des couverts.

\- Je pense qu'on a eu tort.

Nico servit la purée dans les deux assiettes, avant de lever la tête et un sourcil.

\- De ?

\- De le laisser comme ça. Il avait clairement un problème, et je crois qu'on aurait jamais dû le laisser face aux questions concernant son passé... On a été de vrais cons, sur ce coup là, mec.

\- William, il a essayé de nous mettre un putain de meurtre sur le dos !

L'artiste s'assit en face de son ami, baissant la tête.

\- Et puis, je vois pas où est le problème. On peut faire souffrir un abruti pareil. A ce niveau là, on est même limite des super-héros.

La remarque fit soupirer William, qui fronça le nez.

\- Non, peu importe à quel point il a été con, on aurait jamais dû le faire replonger. Et le laisser seul. Il était prêt à s'ôter la vie...

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Ce sale type ne pensait qu'à lui-même...

William choisit de se lever, repoussant son assiette.

\- Oui, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

Il commença à quitter la pièce, et Nico s'écria, levant la tête de sa purée :

\- Hé, mais tu vas où ?

\- J'ai pas faim, je retourne à mon montage. Tu me dégoûtes, mec. T'es vraiment trop con.

Il sortit, sans un regard pour Nico. Il était bien décidé à créer du contenu de qualité, à faire rêver. Mathieu avait eu raison sur certains points, notamment sur la création et la destruction. Il avait commencé avec son meilleur ami, il continuerait sans.

De toute façon, Nico n'avait pas besoin de lui pour buzzer.


End file.
